Starling City Adventures
by atlan2007
Summary: A strange woman comes to visit Laurel with a fantastic story and brings trouble for her and Felicity along.
1. Chapter 1

AN This story makes a few references to a long running series I have been writing involving a rather complicated crossover with the Charmed Ones, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the DCU Black Canary and various pulp heroes/villains.

What you need to know my story is this:

Kate Starbuck is a Nancy Drew in the corporate world type who always gets into trouble; she was in the story at the request of and created by my old friend

Tagb who likes stories about damsels in distress (which the heroines should always survive), however he favors cooking perils so I refer to him as a cannibal even though he has never eaten anybody(that I know of)

Toomerlot is another friend of mind and a quite cowardly online villain.

References are also made to the Baron, the cause of the other story and his favorite witch which is Piper Halliwell from Charmed. There will be no actual crossover with Charmed because it would take a better writer than I to pull it off.

There will be mild O/L kinkiness in part 1b and considerably more villainess on L&F kinkiness later on.

However this is mostly an adventure and humor fic.

If you are still interested the first part is to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Starling City Adventures 1a "Why does everybody pick on me?"

"I am not crazy!" Kate Starbuck snapped at Simon Green.

Trying to pacify his blonde lover the man replied, "I am just saying you were missing for over a month and obviously suffered mental stress. I mean a story about a warlock hurling you into a pulp world with three witches, a vampire slayer and super heroine is hard to believe. Why would you be included anyway?"

"It was that damn cannibal Tagb! He is friends with that loony warlock the Baron and got him to include me in their fun and games!" Kate replied angrily.

"But you said you were gone for many months and yet you look not a day older than when you disappeared." The man observed reasonably.

"It had something to do with different rates of time passage and that freak wanting to make Piper younger for when he kidnaps her next!" Kate explained.

"But is there any evidence of any witches, vampire slayers or super heroines?" Simon played his trump card.

"YES!" Kate said in triumph and showed his a story she had pulled up on her lap top.

Simon read a fantastic story about twenty four leather clad female criminals involved in a mass kidnapping scheme being apprehended by a man in green and a woman in black. The villains had been severely pummeled and half of them shot with arrows! "I thought this Green Arrow and Black Canary were myths made up by people smoking too much pot on the west coast!"

"So did I but I have changed my mind and am going to see if this is my friend the Black Canary." Kate said and turned to leave.

Suddenly Simon had a thought, 'She is reportedly a blonde bombshell wearing tight black leather.' Then he asked "Can I come too?"

"Hell no!" Kate replied and slammed the door on the way out.

Meanwhile even as Kate made plans to travel to Starling City a limo was approaching the city limits. In the back Tagb was talking on the phone. "So since I was out in California on business and no I am not telling you what it was I decided to check out locations for our first convention. San Francisco is definitely out. The Baron's favorite little witch threatened to turn us all into toads permanently if we tried that. Yes she can do that, my bodyguards still let out the occasional ribit. I am going to check out this Starling City. It has a lot of crime and might be good."

That was when something punctured a tire and the limo went out of control! It went off the road and into a ditch. By the time Tagb's head cleared his bodyguards were laying unconscious outside the car, his driver was koed there was a leather clad woman with a domino mask sitting beside him and a man in green aiming an arrow at his nose!

"Hi there Terrence, we hear you are thinking about some sort of villains' convention in our city." The Black Canary said pleasantly.

"Who me?" Tagb said and started to sweat.

At that point Toomerlot's voice came over the phone and asked, "So you think Starling City would be a good place for our convention?"

Tagb groaned and thought, 'Someone hasn't been paying attention!'

The phone was snatched from his hand and the Green Arrow said, "It is a bad, very bad place for your convention. We have enough problems without you weirdoes popping in! If you come don't expect to leave here alive!"

"Not that I am afraid of you or anything," Toomerlot lied but I think we will hold it in Chicago. It has a fine tradition of crime and corruption. Are you going to let Tagb live?"

"That's to be determined." The hero said then ended the call.

"Now Mr. Terrence Algernon Griswold Bartholomew, yes we know your name. You need to leave and never come back." The Black Canary said pleasantly then added, "It is only way I can stop him from killing you!"

"Is this the good vigilante and bad vigilante routine?" Tagb asked nervously.

"It more like sane and insane." She replied and explained, "You see before I came along he got in the habit of killing people like you and habits like that are hard to break." Then she leaned closer and said in stage whisper, "You have no idea what I am going to have to do in exchange for him letting you live!"

"Just suppose I could turn into a Hyde like creature what would he do then?" Tagb wondered.

"I would put an arrow in your eye." Green Arrow said.

"Then he would put one in the other eye too. He likes to show off in front of me." The Canary said.

"I'll leave and never come back honest!" The cannibal from Colchester pledged and they departed just as swiftly as they had come.

Once they were gone Tagb mopped the sweat from his brow and asked, "Why does everybody pick on me?"

TBC

A/N 1 The Black Canary costume is the one from the Arrow season 2 trailer with the woman who will hopefully train Laurel to take her place as the BC.

A/N 2 For Arrow watchers this story is set in the future of the Arrow verse with certain things I hope and expect will happen in place. These things are Laurel being the BC, Oliver's secret being known to her and all of the romantic angst being over with.


	3. Chapter 3

Starling City Adventures 1b "I won't be using my own money!"

Green Arrow and Black Canary arrived in the Arrow cave beneath the Verdant nightclub. "See you upstairs." John Diggle Oliver's bodyguard said now that he knew they were back safe and along with Felicity Smoak the blonde tech support for team arrow went up to the club.

Laurel took off her mask and blonde wig and let down her long brown hair and said, "The look on that crook's face was priceless. He didn't know whether to drool or faint!" Then she started to slip out of her black leather costume which could get a little warm at times.

Having doffed his shirt and hood Oliver said, "Yes especially that part about what you were going to do for me to let him live."

Laurel stopped undressing, raised an eyebrow and said, "Whatever are you talking about Mr. Queen?"

"Well you have been nagging me about being less violent lately Miss Lance." He replied with a smile as he picked up an arrow with a strange looking head.

"What exactly do you have there?" Laurel said with a frown as she doffed her top, stood in her black sports bra and eyed him curiously.

"It's a bola arrow I have been working on." Oliver explained.

"And you want to test it on me?" Laurel said with a half annoyed, half interested look on her face.

"So what do you say?" Oliver asked and added, "You did want me to be less violent."

"Yes, but hey!" Laurel began to agree with the latter statement but Oliver fired the arrow and she found herself a target! A small charge caused the arrow to split before reaching her and a length of rubbery cord was between the two shafts. The heroine was wrapped up in the bola from just below her breasts down almost to her knees a second later!

"Oliver, I meant yes I wanted less violence, not yes, test it on me!" Laurel said with as much anger as she could muster. It wasn't much.

Not impressed with her temper he walked over and said, "You could have tried to dodge."

She shrugged and replied, "I wanted to see if it would work."

"Well it's a failure." Oliver said as he started to unwind the cords from her body.

"It seems to work ok to me." Laurel replied.

"After seeing you in it, I couldn't use it on anyone else." Oliver said with a smile.

Laurel's face turned red and she said, "Once I get loose I am going to smack you."

"And what are you going to do after that?" He asked.

"Well," She said in a much softer tone of voice, "First you are going to wash my back and then." A passionate kiss cut off the rest of her ideas.

Several hours later in Olympia Washington the treasurer of the state's largest public employee union finished an online transaction and said, "Ok I have transferred our entire political action fund, just over five million dollars to the account you gave me, now don't eat my daughter!"

Tagb smirked at the sweating union official and said, "Just sign two things and she will be safe from my appetites!" He smiled at the man who was flanked by two of Tagb's thugs. The man almost fainted when he looked at the filed teeth grinning back at him. They appeared able to rend human flesh with ease. As the terrified man started signing the papers put in front of him Tagb thought, 'Having these dentures over my real teeth really adds to my image. This idiot looks ready to wet himself."

"I signed, can I go now?" The man whimpered.

"We will be letting you go momentarily." The cannibal from Colchester replied and said, "We will just leave your confession here."

"What confession?" The man started up but was slammed back into his chair by a thug.

"The one about how you embezzled the money to pay off your gambling debts of course." Tagb explained and added, "I will just leave it here with your suicide note."

"Suicide note!" The man gasped in horror.

"Throw him off the roof boys!" Tagb instructed. While the men obeyed Tagb made a call.

"The woman on the other end of the line said, "I have heard of you and your peril loving types. I don't see where we have much to talk about."

"I have information that my favorite damsel Kate Starbuck is going to visit Starling City." Tagb said.

"What is that to me?" The woman replied.

"I want you kidnap her and an extra damsel or two." He replied.

"I am hanging up in ten seconds." The woman said in annoyance.

"In order to draw out and kill Green Arrow!" Tagb hurriedly added.

With a purr in her voice the woman replied, "Now you are talking but it will cost you dearly."

"That all right," Tag replied and added, "I won't be using my own money!" A meeting was then arranged for the next morning.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Starling City Adventures 1c 'And I thought Oliver had problems!'

In a chain restaurant outside of Starling City Tagb met a woman over breakfast. She was 5' 5" tall of Chinese ancestry and seemed to radiate danger. She was China White the leader of the Starling City Triad and a bitter enemy of Green Arrow.

"Four million dollars seems a little steep." Tagb said after she named her price.

"I need to call in help and lots of it. The man is like a blasted green clad ninja with a bow!" China White said with a snarl and then added, "I could kill you and your bodyguards without breaking a sweat but I cannot beat him alone!"

"What about Black Canary, can you get her too?" Tagb asked.

"It will cost you another two million." China replied.

"No discount for doing both at the same time?" He asked.

"That was with a discount." She smirked.

Tagb sighed and said, "Do you have any idea of another damsel to kidnap to draw out Green Arrow?"

"Of course, there is one woman he has saved multiple times and aided on some cases. She is an assistant district attorney named Laurel Lance. As a matter of fact your Kate Starbuck has an appointment to see her this afternoon." The villainess said.

"Can you get things together so quickly?" Tagb asked.

"Of course I have contingency plans and plenty of people I can call in. I just needed the money to pay them." China said.

"How will you keep Black Canary from showing up if you aren't going to kill her too?" Tagb wondered.

"We will leave a note and put out the word on the street that if she shows up anywhere near Miss Lance she will be executed instantly. Green Arrow will know it's a trap but he will come anyway, that's what heroes, ugh do!"

"Great, even though you won't do a cooking peril without me paying an extra million I do hope you will do a good job tying up the damsels and have their perils recorded." Tagb said.

"That will be the easy part." The villainess assured him then he paid her off and they parted ways.

Later that morning at the Queen estate Laurel slipped into a sleeveless v necked peach pink dress that stopped two inches above her knees and said "Just zip me up Oliver, no time for fooling around." He did so with a smile then helped her into a long sleeved white jacket to make her outfit more professional for legal matters. She then slipped into some open toed black pumps with four inch heels, adjusted his tie, kissed him and said, "I have a couple of plea deals to conclude, a meeting with some Starbuck woman who is flying in and then lunch with Felicity."

"Is that where you are planning my surprise birthday party?" Oliver asked with a smile.

Laurel sighed, muttered something about green ninja types and said, "At least pretend to be surprised. Now let's go, I need to be in the courthouse and you at Queen Consolidated."

Later that morning Kate Starbuck dressed nicely in a blue with white pinstripes suit dress that stopped two inches above her knees and blue pumps with four inch high heels was talking to a policeman. "So that is how you get to the courthouse." He said.

"Thank you Officer Lance, are you any relation to Laurel Lance? I have a meeting with her at one." Kate asked.

The man paled and said, "She is my little girl, maybe I had better see if I can find something to arrest you for."

"Why would you want to do that?" Kate asked in shock.

"You are Kate Starbuck the most kidnapped woman in the world aren't you?" Quentin Lance asked and added, "I have heard about you, you are a kidnap magnet!"

"I think that is a little bit harsh." Kate replied in embarrassment.

"I don't want Laurel to get kidnapped again!" He said.

"I assure you I am bringing no enemies with me to Starling City; your daughter will be perfectly safe." Kate assured the concerned cop.

Unconvinced Quentin sighed and said, "She would probably be safer turning into a masked vigilante!" Still the honest cop had no choice but to let Kate go.

Later in her office Laurel had completed her morning work and thought, 'This Starbuck woman should be here any minute. I have a half hour meeting with her then lunch with Felicity.'

A few minutes later Kate arrived, looked at the 5' 6" tall woman with long brown hair and asked, "Is this Dinah Lance's office?"

"Yes but I go by Laurel, my mother is Dinah." Laurel explained, gestured to a chair and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Kate frowned and thought, 'I should have looked up her picture before I came she doesn't look like my friend Dinah at all. Still since I am here and Simon already thinks I am crazy what does it matter if this woman does too?'

So Kate began to tell her story and soon Laurel thought, 'And I thought Oliver had problems!'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Starling City Adventures 1d over a dozen men sprang to the attack!

"That was a very interesting story miss Starbuck." Laurel said and thought, 'Is this some kind of trick to get me to admit I am Black Canary? Or is she just crazy? Either way I need to get rid of her.'

Kate noticed the suspicious look Laurel had in her eyes and realized, 'She doesn't believe me and thinks I am trying to get her to incriminate herself! But if she is hiding something then she must be Black Canary, just not the one that I knew.'

The awkward silence was broken by a quick knock on the door and Laurel gladly said, "Look at the time, that will be my friend Felicity, come in!"

With that a 5'5" tall blonde woman wearing a long sleeved blue dress that stopped just above her knees, glasses and black pumps with three inch heels walked in. Laurel introduced the two, "Kate Starbuck this is my friend Felicity Smoak."

"I know you; you are the most kidnapped woman in the world!" Felicity said and Kate's face reddened.

"Where would you get that idea?" Kate asked while Laurel lifted an eyebrow.

"Hacking into the data bases of some nit wits in New England to see if they," She started to say only to see Laurel shaking her head no and finished, "not that I would do that."

Kate was about to ask Felicity about that when to Laurel's relief a fire alarm went off! "Ok ladies, let's evacuate the building now and babble inappropriately later!"

Kate frowned but tried to open the door and discovered, "It seems to be stuck."

"That's awfully suspicious!" Laurel said and hurried over to try it herself. The door stayed shut and she said, "Wait a minute, some pranksters at college liked to jam pennies in the doorjamb to lock people in their rooms!"

"Yes, that happened to me, a lot!" Felicity said and flushed embarrassed.

"You two seem unconcerned about being trapped in a burning building!" Kate said in annoyance.

"I would panic but I think this must be part of some elaborate plot to kidnap you." Felicity explained.

"It's an old door made of cheap wood, I think we can break it down." Laurel calmly said as she picked up her purse and an umbrella.

Before Kate could ask what she intended to do with that someone hammered on the door from outside and said, "Is anybody in there?" When the ladies replied in the affirmative the man said, "Someone has wedged the door with pennies but I can get them out with my Swiss army knife, hold on!"

A minute later and the door was opened by a hard faced man of Chinese ancestry. He stepped aside as the Kate, Felicity and Laurel filed out. They walked quickly but calmly towards the stairs with the man following. Laurel was watching him out of the corner of her eye and rammed the point of her umbrella into his solar plexus when he started to pull out a taser! A blow to the back of his head finished him off and she said, "It looks like you were right Felicity."

However at that point a whistle was blown and thugs began to appear. They came out of nearby offices and the stairs. A voice came from behind them and said, "We meet again Miss Lance."

"Yes, you tried to kill me the week after Oliver got back from the island." The heroine glared at China White.

"Luckily for you my client wants Miss Starbuck kidnapped as well as another damsel or two to lure Green arrow into an ambush. And since she had an appointment with you today this was most convenient." China White said with a smirk.

"Ha! I was right they are out to get you!" Felicity said to Kate.

"Oh shut up!" The annoyed Kate said and thought, 'I'll bet Tagb is behind this!'

"So you set off a fire alarm and wedged my door shut so you could ambush us without witnesses." Laurel said as men closed in around them. Each was armed with a taser in one hand and a white cloth in the other. She frowned and thought, 'My costume has some insulation against electricity but if one of those hits me now I am going down!'

"You are half right we set off smoke bombs to make things more believable." The villainess said then nodded and over a dozen men sprang to the attack!

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Starling City Adventures 1e" So how helpless do you feel right now?"

Laurel dropped her bag, and started to spin her umbrella as the men rushed in. It seemed to blur and become like a propeller as she used it to strike men's hands with stunning force! Tasers hit the floor and men shook their numbed hands to try and regain feeling.

Kate delivered a punch to one man, kicked another and thought, 'What I would give for the weapons I had in that pulp world! A couple of tear gas pens and a machine pistol would come in handy about now!'

Felicity tried to throw a thug, failed and thought, 'I am a hacker not a fighter!' Disdaining the use of the taser a thug pinned her arms to her body and pressed the chloroform doused cloth over her face.

Laurel slammed the handle of her umbrella right between a thug's eyes and he fell like he had been shot! She then sidestepped a second man, tripped a third with the other end of her improvised weapon and koed him with an elbow strike to the back of his neck. As she fought on the heroine smiled and thought, 'Stick fighting techniques work well with a good umbrella and nobody keeps you from bringing it through security!'

However at that point, Kate got tackled by a thug while trying to dodge a taser. She started to fall and yelled, "HELP!"

Laurel spun her umbrella to drive back four men who still stood against her then looked over her shoulder and saw both Felicity and Kate were down. She sighed and thought, 'I am so used to having my back covered by a bad ass that I forgot I was stuck with two blondes!'

"That will be quite enough miss Lance. Do be so good as to surrender or I will be forced to kill your little friend here. We have no real need for her alive." China White said as she crouched beside the unconscious Felicity and pressed a blade to her throat.

"Aren't you going to kill us anyway?" Laurel asked,, tried to stall for time and looked for an escape route. She saw none.

"That depends on Green Arrow maybe he will save you all, then again maybe not!" The villainess said with a smirk. "Now do as instructed or she dies now!"

Laurel sighed, dropped her umbrella and raised her hands. China White smiled called out orders in Mandarin Chinese and a stretcher was rolled around the corner. A second one followed. "You have suffered smoke inhalation, are to be given oxygen and will be taken to a hospital!"

Laurel rolled her eyes but with Felicity's neck at stake submitted to having her wrists zip tied in front of her, being placed on a stretcher and was strapped down with a blanket covering most of her body. 'I can get out of these two straps without much trouble if I get a chance. Zip ties aren't impossible to escape either.' She thought right before the nosepiece that was supposed to contain oxygen was inserted. Then she started to feel funny and said, "What is this?"

"Just a little laughing gas, it should relax you." A man said with a smirk as Kate was strapped to the other stretcher and Felicity picked up by another thug. Then the thugs donned EMT jackets, helped their battered fellows to their feet and began to take the prisoners out of the building. In spite of the fire alarm they took an elevator and once inside a medical mouthpiece was inserted into Laurel's mouth and someone said, "We wouldn't want our patient to bite her tongue during convulsions!"

By the time they got outside Laurel although still conscious was barely able to move her limbs due to the effects of the laughing gas and her bonds. Her captors had added another zip tie around her ankles while in the elevator. 'If I could just get this sheet off then someone would see I'm tied up!' However posing as an EMT China White was nearby and she bent over the hostage heroine as she was loaded into a stolen ambulance and said, "I could have rendered you unconscious. However I find it amusing to kidnap you in public in broad daylight with potential help all around you! So how helpless do you feel right now?"

Laurel glared up at her captor but thought, 'On a scale of one to ten, I give it an eleven!

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Starling City Adventures 1f 'Somehow I knew she was going to say that!'

"Curse you Kate Starbuck!" Quentin Lance said when he learned Laurel had been kidnapped along with the visiting Kate and Felicity. Things had been confused after the smoke bombs and fire alarm but signs of a struggle had been found near Laurel's office; witnesses had seen her being placed in an ambulance and of course there were two stolen then abandoned ambulances! The cop sighed sank into a chair and thought, 'I knew I should have found something to arrest her for!'

Shortly thereafter having learned of the kidnapping Oliver Queen and John Diggle entered the Arrow Cave followed by Roy Harper Oliver's would be apprentice and Thea Queen. Thea was Oliver's little sister a 5'7" woman in her early twenties with long brown hair. "I cannot believe Laurel and Felicity were kidnapped from the courthouse in broad daylight!" Oliver angrily said.

"At least her father is blaming this Kate Starbuck instead of you." Diggle observed.

"Is she really the most kidnapped woman in the world?" Roy wondered.

"Look at the bright side Ollie," Thea said and continued, "after you rescue Laurel you will get to have the best sex tonight! Being rescued from certain death really turns a girl on!"

Oliver and John looked at Thea in shocked disapproval while Roy kept his mouth shut and looked at the ceiling. Thea then blushed and said, "Not that I would know anything about that!"

Oliver held his head and thought, 'I will figure out whether Thea has been getting into trouble I don't about or just listening outside our bedroom later. Now I wonder what Laurel is going through?'

Meanwhile in the back of a large truck three damsels were regaining their wits. Coming out from under the chloroform Kate raved, "I am going to get that cannibal for this! I am going to run him through a chipper shredder and feed him to the hogs!"

Felicity groaned and a little more coherent due to a lighter dose of chloroform muttered, "I knew that Starbuck would get us into trouble!"

Laurel had never gone fully unconscious, now felt her strength returning and thought, 'I hate being bait!' Then she realized her arms were behind her back and thought, 'Oh right when I was totally helpless they cut off the zip ties removed my jacket and tied my wrists behind my back with a large amount of cinched rope. I wonder if this is related to Miss Starbuck and her being a serial kidnap victim.'

"Good now that you three bimbos are awake we can get down to some serious restraint." China White said.

The trio found themselves sitting on a mat against a wall of the truck and all saw that their ankles were crossed, cinched and tied with a dozen coils of white nylon rope around them and a few more under their shoes. Felicity noted that, guessed that about the same amount of rope was around their wrists and said, "We are already tied hand and foot, what more do you want?"

"Boy sister do you have a lot to learn!" Kate said and added, "For me this is light rope work."

"I never heard that you were into this kinky stuff China White." Laurel said as she observed many coils of white nylon rope lying around and two men standing ready to assist the villainess in the binding process.

"I am not but did some internet research and proved to be a quick study." China White said and added, "Let me show you what I have learned."

"I would be more than happy to take your word for it." Laurel replied.

"I must insist." Her captor said with a smirk.

"Should we start screaming or something?" Felicity whispered to Kate while China was talking to Laurel.

"No, if anyone could hear us we would be gagged already." Kate replied and added, "They will probably gag us anyway but no need to hurry things up!"

"Get them face down on the floor." China instructed and that was done. She then knelt beside Laurel and her two assistants by Kate and Felicity. "First loop a double coil of rope just above their elbows then start wrapping it like so. Bring their elbows closer together with every wrapping. It is very important to tightly truss their elbows to prevent escape. You will note that Miss Lance is very fit and her elbows go together easily. And apparently Miss Starbuck has considerable experience with this."

"I have neither and this really hurts!" Felicity said with a gasp.

"Relax, you will get used to it." Kate tried to comfort her fellow captive.

After cinching down Laurel's elbow bonds, tying several tight knots and tucking the ends away neatly the villainess said, "I think I am starting to enjoy this!"

Laurel sighed and thought, 'Somehow I knew she was going to say that!'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Starling City Adventures 1g" Your peril will lead a hero to his death!"

"Now we will add six more coils of rope just below their elbows, cinch the coils down, tie a couple knots and tuck the ends away neatly." China White said and demonstrated on Laurel.

"Is this really necessary?" Laurel asked as the extra elbow bonds were added.

"No but I want to explore the pleasure I am getting from placing you into bondage." The villainess purred and said, "I never knew trussing up women could be so much fun!"

"She must have been hanging around that freak Tagb!" Kate commented as she and Felicity endured the same treatment.

"So this is your fault as well?" Felicity asked.

"Apparently so, I attract all the nut jobs." Kate replied.

"Now it is time to sit them up and tie their legs securely." China White said and all of the ladies were pulled into sitting positions. "We will cinch and tie eight coils of rope above their knees and then right more below them. This will take all the flexibility out of their legs." She explained while Laurel fumed.

"So this happens to you all of the time?" Felicity asked Kate.

"Well not all of the time but fairly often." Kate replied.

"You really need a bodyguard or six!" The blonde computer expert replied.

With their legs now tightly trussed Laurel asked, "Are you satisfied now?"

"No." China White said with a smirk.

"Villains like to tie chest ropes on a girl as well." Kate helpfully explained.

"Thanks so much for coming to Starling City and furthering my education!" Laurel said while giving Kate a dirty look.

"Now girls please play nice or I will have to gag you right now." The villainess said.

"I don't think you mean that, you just like taunting us." Laurel said.

"That is true but the gags will come after the chest ropes regardless." China White replied.

Then the villainess and her helpers knelt behind the three captives, she slipped a double coil of a very long rope over Laurel's head, brought it under her breasts, pulled it tight, added a couple more loops below her breasts, then four above her breasts, cinched it down tightly between her arms and body and tied it off near her elbows!

As Kate and her got the same treatment Felicity thought, 'This isn't fair, Laurel is a butt kicking vigilante and Starbuck used to getting kidnapped. I am not cut out for this!'

For her part Kate thought, 'The way she handled herself in the courthouse and now Laurel may really be this dimension's Black Canary. Too bad I have made such a lousy first impression. She will probably never want to speak to me again!'

"Now we will gag the prisoners." China White said and her men smiled evilly.

"I don't suppose the fact that we are in a moving truck with the noise of heavy traffic outside and no one can hear us call for help would affect your decision?" Laurel asked.

"Of course not, there is the principle of the thing!" China White replied with another smirk.

"I knew she would say that." Kate commented and Felicity gave her a dirty look.

"What principle would that be?" Laurel asked.

"Damsels in distress should be seen and not heard!" The woman said then as her prisoners glared at her picked up Laurel's white jacket and added, "Since my men forgot the gagging materials I guess we will have to cut this up."

"Do you have to do that?" Laurel asked with a sigh.

"No, I could use your dress instead." The villainess replied with a smirk.

"The jacket will be just fine thanks!" Laurel replied.

"You have a lot to learn about being kidnapped Laurel." Kate commented as the jacket was being cut up.

"I would rather do that without the first hand experience." The hostage heroine replied.

"Well let me tell you that they will get the gags in our mouths one way or another. It will wisest to not resist." Kate advised.

It galled Laurel to do so but she followed the advice and opened her mouth upon command and allowed a folded wad of cloth to be placed on top of her tongue. Then a long strip of cloth with a knot tied in the middle was worked behind her teeth and on top of the cloth wad. Felicity and Kate got the same treatment and all three damsels had their hair brushed aside before several tight knots were tied behind their heads!

Looking down at her captives China White smirked and said, "Excellent now it is time to get a little video and make our demands. Don't worry ladies although you will perish in a couple of old style death traps it is for a bad cause. Your peril will lead a hero to his death!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Starling City Adventures episode 2a" These billionaire vigilantes love their toys!"

China White had one of her men get a camera ready, put on a black hood and balaclava then had some of her men do the same. Then she stood to the side of her captives and signaled for the filming to begin. She announced, "This is the commander of the New Blood Army. We are an offshoot of the cult of blood which failed due to the death of its founder Brother Blood. However we will avenge the murder of our leader at the hands of Green Arrow! Then we will burn Starling City to the ground!"

Laurel bit down on her gag and thought, 'Murder my eye, Brother Blood had it coming! It is clever of China White to blame this on a mythical terrorist organization though.'

Felicity groaned at the pins and needles feeling in her limbs and thought, 'She is blaming this on the NBA? I hope Oliver doesn't put an arrow in LeBron James!'

For her part Kate stifled a yawn and thought, 'These villains do love to hear themselves talk!'

"As you can see we have seized three hostages, Assistant District Attorney Laurel Lance, her little friend Felicity Smoak and our celebrity hostage, Kate Starbuck, the most kidnapped woman in the world."

'I am never going to live that down!' Kate thought as China White continued.

"Now in the name of justice we demand that Green Arrow come face us tonight or the hostages will die. If anyone else interferes the hostages will be executed starting with Miss Lance!" The disguised villainess stated.

'Well this is going to put Oliver in a grumpy mood.' Laurel calmly observed and thought, 'I hope he doesn't kill too many people tonight!'

'How is she going to keep the police out of this?' Felicity wondered and quickly got her answer.

"We are going to send certain clues to the estate of Miss Lance's finance that worthless wimp Oliver Queen." China White went on.

Laurel rolled her eyes and thought, 'That wimp has kicked your ass on multiple occasions bitch!'

"If the police approach the Queen estate, or make contact in any way and we have informers, Miss Lance will be executed!" China White continued.

'Do they really have informers with the police?' Kate wondered.

'Of course she has informers with the police, doesn't everybody?' Felicity thought.

"If anyone at all who doesn't belong there approaches the Queen estate," The villainess went on.

And all three hostages thought, 'Miss Lance will be executed!' even as the threat was made again!

"Of course we know that Green Arrow that green ninja bastard will sneak in and that is fine. Come to face justice and we will let them go, otherwise they all die!" China White concluded and filming was concluded.

"I don't expect him to believe that last part but he will hope to delay your deaths and rescue you." The Triad leader explained after pulling off her balaclava. "In any event I expect him to come alone and with all of the leaks from the police they will be reluctant to interfere."

Then the video was emailed to all of the local TV stations and a package of clues was sent to the Queen estate.

Shortly thereafter at police HQ Quentin Lance looked at his superior and asked, "What are you going to do commissioner?"

"Rioting started in the Glades right after that broadcast as supporters of the cult of blood have rallied to this new group. All sorts of other criminals have joined in since the police are busy and we have an epidemic of blue flu. I am afraid we have little choice but to bow to the demands of this New Blood Army." Quentin left the office looking grim but thought, 'I cannot believe I am thinking this but it is better to leave Laurel's safety in the hands of the vigilante than my fellow police.'

Shortly thereafter team Arrow had learned of the police's decision. And "We move out as soon as it's dark." Oliver Queen said in the Arrowcave.

"Don't you have to go back the estate and get the package of clues?" Thea asked.

"No need to waste time following a trail when I don't need to." Oliver said with a grim smile.

"How can you find her without the clues?" Roy asked.

Diggle looked at Oliver and said, "Like somebody once told me. These billionaire vigilantes love their toys!"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Starling City Adventures episode 2b 'Now I just need to get out of this alive!'

"What toys are you talking about?" Thea wanted to know.

"Laurel has some tracking chips concealed on her person for just such an eventuality." Oliver explained.

"So why haven't you gone after them already?" Roy asked.

"Well first I don't usually go out in costume in daylight." Oliver replied.

"And she is constantly on the move." Diggle checked a device and added, "That complicates matters."

"They will have to stop to set up their little trap and that is when we move in." Oliver said.

"Does that mean I get to help this time?" Roy said eagerly.

"Yes providing that you follow orders, your archery is improving but you have a long way to go." Oliver said to his protégé with a slight smile.

"Can I go too? I have been practicing with a hand crossbow, designed a costume and even have my own vigilante name picked out, Arrowette!" Thea gushed then asked.

Oliver paled and said, "Sorry Thea but that isn't going to happen!"

Thea scowled but had expected the answer and asked, "What if they find the tracking chip on Laurel? And where is it anyway?"

"They won't and there is more than one chip." Her brother replied and after a couple minutes of wheedling by Thea admitted "She has one in her left shoe."

"So what if they find that?" Diggle asked.

"Then there is another in her right shoe." Oliver replied.

"And if they find that?" Thea demanded.

"There will still be the one in her watch," He said.

"If what if they take her watch?" Roy asked.

"Then there is the one in her locket beneath our picture." Oliver responded.

"And if they find that?" Diggle asked.

"I cannot be a gentleman and tell you where the next chip is." Oliver replied.

"And what if they strip her naked?" Thea asked and added, "Some villains are perverts and sex fiends!"

Oliver got a grim look on his face and said, "I would still find her and would make sure to kill them all!"

'Where the hell could that last chip be?' Thea wondered but decided not to push any further and thought, 'I'll have to try and get it out of Laurel later.'

So while they waited for the signal to stop moving Oliver suited up as Green Arrow while Roy put on a similar outfit in red and had decided to call himself Red Arrow whenever Oliver let him go into action. They passed the time with some archery practice and Roy managed to hit half of the rapid fire tennis balls tossed into the air.

Sometime later the truck carrying the hostage heroines stopped and they were hauled out. It had just gotten dark a half hour ago and Laurel could see numerous dark forms in the area and something else. They were outside the city and there was something on the ground just too far away to see.

"Now miss Lance we are going to arrange your death here and film it for my client. As you no doubt can tell we are setting up a nice ambush for Green Arrow with many men, automatic rifles and light machine guns." China White said with a smirk.

'Damn, I hope Oliver can handle all these creeps!' Laurel worriedly thought.

'Machine guns, isn't that cheating or something?' Felicity wondered.

'Wow Tagb has hired a real dangerous woman this time!' Kate thought.

"Now I believe your first encounter with the vigilante came when he asked you to defend and innocent man framed for murder?" The villainess said and looked down as Laurel mockingly.

'The hostage heroine nodded and thought, 'What does that have to do with anything?'

"I seem to remember he got information out of a criminal by the use of a pair of handcuffs and that!" With that said she switched on a flashlight and illuminated a section of railroad track!

Laurel groaned and thought, 'It is bad enough being bait but now I am going to be tied to the freaking railroad tracks!' Angrily she tried to talk through her gag and said, "Wmmm M mmt lmmmsm M mm gmmmg tm cmmmme mo Mmamk Mamrm mnm bmmm momm bmmimm omm!"

China White laughed and Felicity wondered, 'What did Laurel say?'

However with her vast experience at being bound and gagged with other women Kate interpreted the gag talk as, "When I get loose I am going to change to Black Canary and beat your brains out!" She smiled in spite of her gag and thought, 'I was right and am not crazy! Now I just need to get out of this alive!'

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Starling City Adventures episode 2c "I'm already here!"

"Stop complaining Lance, it could be worse." China White said as one of her men picked up the hostage heroine and prepared to carry her to the railroad tracks.

Laurel glared at her and thought, 'How?'

Seeing the question in her eyes the villainess smirked and said, "My client really wanted me to cook you and Starbuck!"

'That proves it was Tagb! I knew it!' Kate thought and started nodding her head in satisfaction. Then she noticed Felicity giving her an "Are you insane?" look and desisted.

"But of course I would never do such a thing." China White piously said while Laurel thought, 'He probably didn't pay you enough!' Then the villainess concluded, "Unless he had paid me the extra million I requested for such a distasteful task."

Then a henchman reported, "We used all of the claymore mines in the woods boss."

"Damn!" China White said as Laurel's eyes widened then smirked and said, "I guess he would have seen it under you anyway it is kind of large. I will have to use a couple of hand grenades instead!"

Laurel was carried to the tracks where a couple of small stakes had been driven into the ground on either side. "I will just tie your ankle ropes to this stake," Her captor said did so and continued, "slip the pins from these grenades and place them under your back, now don't move or the safety levers will release and you will have only seconds to live!" Fuming Laurel did so and thought, 'There has to be a way out of this!' Then China White went on tied a loop of rope around Laurel's neck and tied it off to the stake on the other side. "Now that should ensure you don't do anything noble and self sacrificing!" Laurel glared up at her captor hatefully but the woman just smiled and said, "Don't be that way, if you are lucky Green Arrow will end up getting you off the tracks, see the grenades and shield you with his own soon to be dead body! Then I can pick you up later for some more fun and games!"

Laurel groaned and realized, 'Fun and games she says! It looks like Kate's enemy has caused China to discover her inner dominatrix! I am starting to understand why Oliver kills people!'

"I have to leave you now; I have two blondes to run through a buzz saw!" The villainess said patted Laurel on the head and walked away smirking.

China White had not been quiet during her taunting of Laurel and both felicity and Kate had heard the last part. Their reactions were quite different. Felicity's eyes widened in horror and she thought, 'Damn, I am going to be cut in half, become twins all by myself and it is going to hurt a lot!'

For her part Kate sighed and thought, 'You would think that freaking cannibal could get a little more creative.'

"The train will be here in fifteen minutes and if he figures out the clues Green arrow should get here with two or three minutes to spare tops. So he will have no choice but to rush and to save Miss Lance, fill him full of lead!" China White gave her final orders had Felicity and Kate put back in the truck and took off.

As her tormentor departed Laurel observed 'There are men in the woods and grass both gang bangers and more professional types. Some of the professionals are Triad and others mercenaries. I wonder how many machine guns they have waiting for Ollie?'

A few minutes later a man came by to check on her and she got her answer as he said, "We have four machine gun nests, sentries and mines in the woods. I am afraid you are going to catch the train babe!" Then as Laurel glared up at him he contacted various positions via radio. First one then another, followed by a third and then a fourth machine gun position checked in.

At the fourth position a man said, "Less than ten minutes before the train, I wonder when that vigilante will show up?"

That was when the other member of the two man crew slumped to the ground with a flechette in his throat and a voice said, "I'm already here!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Starling City Adventures episode 2d "It will be my honor to kill you!"

John Diggle and Roy Harper came up to the machine gun nest right after Green Arrow had dispatched the other man and he said, "Can you handle this gun by yourself Dig?"

"No problem man, it will be like I was back in Afghanistan." The ex Special Forces soldier said.

"Roy you circle to the west and take out the nearest machine gun nest. Watch out for more mines. I will go east take out the other two and then go rescue Laurel while you two cover me." The green clad hero outlined his plan, fired an arrow at a tree about two hundred yards away and added, "And look out for snipers!" A man who had been drawing a bead on them with a high powered rifle fell out of the tree with an arrow in his chest!

"Sure thing Obi Wan!" Roy replied with a smirk.

"And stop calling me that!" Green Arrow growled and that wiped the smirk off of his protégé's face.

"Less than five minutes to go babe, it looks like Green Arrow isn't coming!" The same man who had taunted her earlier said and added, "Too bad, it would be a lot more fun to kill him than you!"

Laurel rolled her eyes and thought, 'I have seven tracking chips, Oliver is sure to be here by now. I am just glad I didn't get stripped and have to depend on the last chip. That would be embarrassing!'

'That takes care of the third machine gun nest and I picked off three more snipers and avoided six more mines along the way.' Green Arrow thought and concluded; 'Now I just need to get to get Laurel off the tracks in less than four and a half minutes!' With that he slipped through the woods down towards the tracks.

"Three and a half minutes to go doll, I can hear the train coming now!" The man said as he leered down at Laurel. She glared up at him and he concluded, "Too bad, it's kind of a waste to off a babe with legs like yours!" 'I know where I would like to plant one leg or more precisely one foot, you creep!' The hostage heroine thought angrily. That was when a flare ignited in the air high over the tracks! In the light a number of men were shown laying in wait, arrows started to strike flesh and the screaming began!

Streams of lead began to search the woods in the direction the arrows had come from and men from all over the area joined in the attack. Of course that enabled the fast moving green clad archer to take out more targets and for John Diggle to open up on them with well placed machine gun fire!

However one machine gun fired at the same general area as the rest of the villains and Oliver thought, 'I asked the kid to take out one machine gun nest!' Then that gun stopped and he concluded, 'Late is better than never!'

Laurel strained against the stake to which her ankle bonds were attached and thought, 'If I can just a little movement maybe I can help in my own rescue. I may be in trouble but I am not going to a Kate Starbuck type!' Yes Laurel was still angry at her new acquaintance!

Oliver fired off a number of arrows in quick succession, dropped four more men from the group nearest Laurel and observed, 'Good John is working over the men farther away with his machine gun and Roy has even dropped a few. I still have two minutes to fight my way through the last dozen or so men and free Laurel. It seems too easy!' Alert for a new trap he answered gunfire with arrow shots and with every shot a man fell!

Laurel strained against her stake, saw five more men fall to arrows and then hand to hand combat ensued. She felt and heard the train coming and thought, 'I really wish I could be the one kicking that leering creep's butt. But how am I going to warn Oliver about the grenades? The flare has landed so the light is poor and he won't have time to remove my gag before getting me off of the tracks!'

Still Green Arrow dispatched the last seven men with quick brutal attacks and thought, 'I have a minute to spare.' That was when a large form rose up from a depression the in the ground gave a slight bow and said, "Greetings I am the world's greatest master of Stone Monkey Kung Fu. It will be my honor to kill you!" 

Laurel sighed and thought, 'A huge Chinese Kung Fu killer, Oliver out of arrows and I have less than a minute to live! This is just terrific!'

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Starling City Adventures episode 2e I am going to need that to even the score with China White!"

Laurel felt the rails vibrate beneath her as the train approached and saw a furious exchange of blows between Green Arrow and Stone Monkey. 'Damn it, those Stone Monkey guys can take more punishment than just about anybody. I don't know if Oliver can beat him in time to save me!' Then she felt her ankle stake loosening and realized, 'The vibrations are helping me work it free! But can I do it in time?'

Oliver could hear the sounds of gunfire and the screams of the dying in the background but paid them little heed. It was all about Laurel. Like John Diggle had said, it always was! The man in front of him was one of the most deadly hand to hand fighters in the word and a really tough son of a bitch! But to the man who had returned from the island as someone else, something else he was one more obstacle to be removed! He ducked, blocked, punched, kicked and broke the man's nose and his opponent just smiled!

Laurel sighed in relief as the stake came loose with thirty seconds to go. Then she pressed her feet firmly into the ground and thought, 'I have just one chance, I must gather my strength and give it everything I have!'

Green Arrow delivered five blows to his opponent but the man seemed impervious to pain! He reeled back from a glancing blow and then retaliated with a strike to the man's left knee! He still showed no sign of pain but was slowed by structural damage to the joint. The train grew ever closer and Oliver thought, 'I have twenty seconds to save Laurel! If I fail her now I might as well have died on that island!'

Laurel had begun flexing her tightly trussed legs to get some momentum going and thought, 'I need to time this just right.' Then she started counting down, 'Ten, nine eight!'

Green Arrow finally managed to stagger his foe with a blow to the throat that would have killed five normal men. That was when he saw Laurel try and flip back off of the tracks!

Pushing off hard the hostage heroine planned a complete flip off of the rails and hoped the train would smother the grenades. However she only made it halfway due to the lack of flexibility in her legs! She lay halfway on the track and well within the killing radius of the grenades!

Green Arrow saw this and leaped! He got a leg scissors around Stone Monkey's neck; hit him in both eyes and the giant toppled! Oliver sprang off of the man and right at Laurel!

Half strangled by her neck rope Laurel was only vaguely aware of the train via the vibrations through the tracks. However suddenly someone landed near her, ripped the neck stake out and rolled her away!

Stone Monkey tried to rise and continue the battle when the two grenades exploded beneath him! That still didn't kill the giant, but the train did!

When the gag and neck rope were removed Laurel gasped for air smiled at Oliver and said, "You just had to make things dramatic didn't you?"

"Hey you had a good half second to spare." The hero replied as he began to untie her. By the time the fairly long train had passed Laurel was free and was passionately kissing Oliver.

"Wow I didn't know you two were into the kinky stuff." Thea said as she stepped over the tracks to see her brother and Laurel making out with all those ropes nearby!

"What the hell are you doing here?" An annoyed Oliver demanded.

"I followed behind you guys after you cleared the way." The smirking little sister said and added, "Laurel I brought your costume and gear."

The heroine smiled widely, got up hugged Thea and said, "Great Thea, I am going to need that to even the score with China White!"

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Starling City Adventures episode 2f 'And I just had to come along for the ride!'

While Green Arrow went to help mop up the remaining ambushers Laurel changed into her Black Canary outfit. After doffing her dress and shoes she donned black leather pants and a black leather jacket. Both garments were skintight to prevent anyone from snagging her clothing and had protective inner layers of knife resistant and shock resistant materials. In addition a special flame retardant coating had been applied to her clothes as well as her gloves and boots which went on next. With Thea's help the heroine quickly pinned up her long brown locks and slipped her blond wig over her hair. A black domino mask followed and then a black choker around her neck. "The batteries are fully charged, you should be able to get three full power sonic screams out of this thing." Thea said as she handed over the special ear plugs needed when the sonic attack was used.

"Thanks Thea but I would rather do this the old fashioned way tonight." Black Canary said as she took her battle staff and started inserting shuriken into small pockets sewn into her costume. Laurel didn't want to use lethal force but realized there might be times when her cry was drained, a foe was too far away for anything else but such weapons and had become proficient with the metal throwing stars. 'I haven't killed anybody yet and I hope I can keep it that way, well maybe I might make an exception for China White!'

Then the others joined them and she said "China White was taking Felicity and Starbuck someplace to run them through a buzz saw."

"A buzz saw?" The three men gasped in surprised unison and Oliver asked, "What kind of drugs is she on?"

"Apparently one of Kate Starbuck's enemies is funding this." Laurel explained and added, "I think there are two closed saw mills near Starling City."

John Diggle snapped his fingers and said, "Right my old man used to work at the Evergreen sawmill, it is to the west of here."

"Right you and Roy check that out," Green Arrow said and added, "Laurel and I will hit the Cherry Tree sawmill on the other side of town."

"Why is it called the Cherry Tree saw mill?" Roy asked in confusion.

"Think about our first president whom this state is named after and it should come to you." Oliver said as he and Laurel hurried to his motorcycle.

Meanwhile at the Cherry Tree saw mill two blondes were having their bondage changed. Felicity groaned in relief as her chest and arm bonds were untied but like Kate her hands were pulled in front of her and her wrists were retied.

"Get those cameras set up and drive those spikes into those logs where I marked them." China White ordered then had her prisoners gags removed and said, "Two other women and a hero are going to die because of you and one of your enemies. How does that make you feel Miss Kate Starbuck?"

"I feel just fine." Kate replied calmly.

On the other hand Felicity was far from calm. "FINE, you got us kidnapped, turned this Triad killer into a dominatrix and she is going to run us through a buzz saw! What the hell is fine about that?"

Kate shrugged and said, "Relax Felicity, I know who is behind all of this and that freaking cannibal's plans never work!"

China White looked at Felicity and said, "I think your new friend is insane."

"I agree but she is not my friend!" The blonde hacker replied.

"Is that anyway to talk? I thought we were bonding quite well." Kate said with a smirk while thinking, 'This girl needs to toughen up a lot!'

"I don't mind bonding but it is the binding that I object to!" Felicity snapped while China White had a good laugh. Then she had their gags replaced.

"We will soon put your confidence or lack thereof in my client's ideas to the test Miss Starbuck. I think it is time you girls get tied down!"

And so the two prisoners were carried to separate logs leading to parallel buzz saws. They were placed n their backs with their feet towards the saws. Then their wrists were taken overhead and tied off to rings that had been driven into the logs. Next their legs were untied and after some vigorous struggling had their ankles tied to separate rings in their respective logs. That left both about to be bisected babes with their bodies tied in an inverted Y position.

"All right my client has paid a great deal of money for this so we are recording and broadcasting your death Starbuck." China White said with an evil grin.

Felicity pulled helplessly at her bonds and thought, 'And I just had to come along for the ride!'

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Starling City Adventures episode 2g "Hold them off for two minutes and the blondes will be a pair of twins!" 

"Ok girls you have ten feet or one hundred and twenty inches until the buzz saw blades hit flesh. As these old saws take three seconds to cut through an inch of these size logs that will give you six minutes to live." China White explained with a smirk on her face.

At that Felicity gasped in horror and thought, 'This will be the longest and most horrible six minutes of my life. At least until I hit the saw!'

For her part Kate thought, 'These old saws must be in poor repair or maybe they salvaged them from a junkyard or something. They usually cut faster than that!'

Then seeing that everything was ready China White said, "Lights, camera, buzz saws!" The two saws roared to life and the two blondes began a slow trip towards death!

At that moment about a mile away Green Arrow had stopped his motorcycle and was trying to get his bearings while Black Canary drank from a sports bottle. He said, "I know the road to that sawmill is around here somewhere. Usually I have Felicity pulling up the maps for us and guide me to places like this!" Then he added, "Are you going to be up for this? You said you have been tied up for hours."

Finishing her drink Laurel smiled and said, "I am a little stiff but am feeling better by the minute. Anyway I expect much lighter resistance at this sawmill. You were supposed to die in the first ambush."

"Ok now if I can just remember which road to take." Oliver began and then both heard something loud off in the distance. Their course was now clear, so Green Arrow and Black Canary lowered the visors of their helmets and sped down the old road to the Cherry Tree sawmill!

"Five minutes to live girls!" China White taunted, Felicity let out a muffled scream and thought, 'Like I need a countdown to my own bisection!'

Elsewhere in a swanky hotel room Tagb observed the broadcast ate popcorn and thought, 'This is worth every dollar I stole to pay for it! But why isn't Kate panicking yet?'

For her part Kate thought, 'How will the cannibal's plan fail this time? Maybe the buzz saws will break down or maybe a SWAT team will arrive?'

Outside a number of sentries waited and then one said, "Do you hear something?"

"It's hard to hear anything except those damn buzz saws!" A second man said and asked, "What did you think you heard?"

On the motorcycle Green Arrow spotted a sentry via the night vision function of his specially designed motorcycle helmet and pulled off the road before they could be spotted. "I see some sentries but no machine guns yet." He said.

"Good you seem a bit tired and don't have a full quiver of arrows either." Black Canary said and with a smile added, "You going to do the green ninja stuff as usual?"

"Of course, and you are going to slink up to the door and ask nicely to be let inside?" Green Arrow asked with an answering smile.

"Exactly!" She replied, they shared a quick kiss then split up with him circling to the west and her to the east.

"FOUR MINUTES TO LIVE GIRLS!" China White announced via a megaphone and it was loud enough to be heard outside. Having just dispatched a sentry Green Arrow activated his radio and said, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, it figures that bitch is announcing this, she has turned into a real nutcase!" Black Canary said as she stepped over the body of another sentry. Both vigilantes moved towards the front of the sawmill and more men began to fall.

"THREE MINUTES TO GO GIRLS!" China White announced and taunted her captives. Felicity was sweating now and starting to have trouble breathing in her ever growing fear. 'Don't panic, I might not die like Laurel did. Of course not I am going to die more painfully! Not even Oliver Queen could beat those odds!'

Kate however thought, 'I won't believe Tagb's plan will work until after I am dead!'

That was when a man said, "Boss the sentry posts are not answering!"

The villainess whirled in surprise and said, "He couldn't have beaten that trap! And even if he did I have explosives wired to the front of the building!

"

Outside Green Arrow inserted plugs in his ears and crouched behind one end of an SUV while Black Canary stuck her head around the other and activated her choker. The front of the building began to vibrate with her song and multiple explosions went off!

Inside China White cursed and ordered her remaining men to arms. Meanwhile far away in his hotel room Tagb said, "Hold them off for two minutes and the blondes will be a pair of twins!"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

Starling City Adventures episode 2h "Do you always have to be so dramatic?"

"That was louder than I expected." Green Arrow said via radio after removing his ear plugs.

Black Canary answered with laughter in her voice and said, "You know I don't do things halfway!"

As gunfire from multiple automatic weapons searched the darkness for the vigilantes Oliver added, "Too bad the explosion didn't take out more of them." Then he popped up fired and arrow and ducked back under cover before a gunman dropped.

"You could have brought more arrows." Laurel replied, saw a man creeping forward and nailed him in the shoulder with a shuriken!

"I had three quivers!" Green Arrow replied and added, "You are kind of high maintenance."

"But I'm worth it!" Black Canary responded as she sprinted to the right side of the building and her partner went to the left one. Their previous positions were hammered with every gun their remaining foes could bring to bear!

Felicity screamed through her gag again and again in ever growing terror as the buzz saw came ever closer to her crotch. She shook her head regained her wits for a moment and thought, 'Damn I had a panic attack, I must calm down or I will have a heart attack and they won't need to cut me in half! And I should save that for the last second to avoid the pain!'

"Hold them off for one minute more!" Tagb said as he estimated the time left and noticed several more men had fallen to arrows.

'Ha I knew Tagb's plan would fail; there is already a rescue in progress." Kate thought just before another Canary cry rattled the building and stopped some men from reloading. Then two figures one in green and another in black charged into the building! Then Kate had a horrible thought, 'Wait a minute if Laurel is a little slow to rescue me then I won't endanger her secret identity, I didn't think about that!'

Ten seconds later and the two would be rescuers were through the outer ring of minions. That left only six men and China White. "You fool; I warned everyone if you came along Laurel Lance would die!"

Activating her voice modulator so her recent captor wouldn't recognize her, Black Canary said, "Miss Lance is fine and asked me to give you something for her."

"Like what a kiss?" The villainess said with a smirk as she drew twin knives.

Whirling her staff Laurel replied, "You can kiss this during your beat down!" Then the two female fighters clashed in a blur of steel and wood!

Struggling to see what was going the two blondes realized that they had only forty five seconds left before they met a bloody end. For her part Felicity saw that Green Arrow was battling half a dozen men and thought, 'He looks tired, I hope he can reach me in time!'

On the other hand Kate saw that China White and Black Canary seemed well matched and thought, 'Crap I am depending on her to save me after how much trouble I caused her! I may have made a mistake!'

Felicity looked at the spinning blade that she was approaching and saw it cut through the hem of her dress! It seemed to hypnotize and she couldn't tear her eyes away as it came closer and closer and closer!

Kate looked at the blade now just ten inches or thirty seconds away from her then back at the two fighting females. While Kate had been looking away the women had disarmed each other. Now they were trading punches, kicks and blocks!

Felicity saw that she was only about seven inches from the saw but could not tear her eyes away!

Kate had looked at the saw again then back at the combatants only to see China White on top of Black Canary and attempting to strangle her. Then the heroine slammed her palms over her foe's ears and stunned her! She followed that up with a punch, bucked the Triad leader off of her and scrambled to her feet!

'Ten seconds to go!' Both blondes thought, Felicity in horror and Kate in growing concern.

Both heroine and villainess scrambled to their feet and grabbed for their weapons. China White had just recovered one of her knives when a hard swung staff connected with her ribs! That sent her to her knees and a savage blow to the back of her head finished her off! Laurel muttered, "Bitch!" as her former tormentor fell!

Kate and Felicity looked back at the saws which were just about to cut into them when Green Arrow cut the power! Felicity fainted in relief and Kate sighed. "Do you always have to be so dramatic?" Black Canary said with a smile that took the sting out of her words.

"In this case yes, they never reconnected the emergency stop button." The hero said with a weary sigh. His partner giggled and they went to free the hostages.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Starling City Adventures episode 2i "Isn't anybody going to untie me?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! FOILED AGAIN!" Tagb cried out in his hotel room and continued ranting for another few minutes. Finally he calmed down and thought, 'at least I have good video of their buzz saw peril. I can make some money off that and I can always try again later!'

Having freed Felicity while Green Arrow went to get the motorcycle, Black Canary handed her one of China White's blades and said, "Cut your friend loose, we have to clear out before the police arrive."

"She's not my friend!" The blonde hacker said then turned to Kate after Laurel left and said, "You are so lucky I am a good girl. I really should accidentally reconnect the power!"

Kate gulped as Felicity started cutting her loose and thought, 'She was just trying to scare me I think! Some people really hold a grudge about getting them kidnapped!'

After a rapid trip back to the RR track battle Thea took Laurel's costume while she changed back into her dress to await the police. As she helped her future sister in law Thea asked, "So where is the last tracking chip?"

"Oliver told everyone about the first six?" Laurel responded in surprise.

"Six? He told us about four and said he couldn't mention the next chip and call himself a gentleman." Thea replied then added, "So you have seven chips, where are the last three, in your underwear?"

Laurel nodded and said, "Two of them are." as Thea zipped up her dress.

"But where is the last one?" Thea asked and added, "Just between us girls."

"All right but don't tell Felicity, she will babble it out at the worst possible time." The heroine replied then added, "Do you know what an IUD is?"

"Yes, an intrauterine device to prevent pregnancy, holy crap he bugged your IUD?" Thea responded then realized where her friend was going with the conversation.

Laurel giggled and said, "That isn't normally searched." 

"And the penalty for searching that would be a green arrow in the heart!" Thea added.

Later at the police station Kate met Quentin Lance again. The cop glared at her and said, "Not only did you get my little girl kidnapped but tied to the railroad tracks!"

"Don't worry she will get used to it with more experience." Kate responded but as soon as the words left her mouth she realized that had been the wrong thing to say! She spent quite some time at the station after Laurel and Felicity had left.

At the Queen estate later that night an exhausted but happy Oliver stroked his sleeping lover's hair and thought, 'Laurel was very aggressive and energetic tonight! I guess Thea was right about the whole being rescued turning a girl on. I just wish I knew how she knows that!'

The next evening Laurel was wearing a sleeveless v necked back dress that stopped four inches above her knees, strap on black pumps with four inch high heels and something else as they arrived at Oliver's club Verdant. "I like the black fishnets, is it for my surprise birthday party?" A smiling Oliver asked.

Laurel smiled and said, "That's part of it but mainly to hide the rope marks on my legs. They are fading and should be totally gone by tomorrow." She jabbed him playfully in the ribs and added, "Now act surprised when we go inside!"

Later Kate arrived at the club, found Laurel and said, "I hope there are no hard feelings about getting you kidnapped." Then in a lower tone of voice she added, "I can understand gag talk."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The heroine responded.

"When you said you were going to change to Black Canary and beat her brains out." Kate replied.

Laurel's eyes widened but she smiled and said, "What an imagination you have Miss Starbuck!"

The next day Laurel went to the airport to see Kate off. She really wanted her out of the city. Oliver had sent Diggle along with her. Normally she would have objected but after recent events she consented to the precaution. She ran into her father and said, "Hi dad, what are you doing here?"

"I am making sure that Starbuck woman gets on that plane before she gets you into more trouble!" Quentin Lance replied.

Kate wasn't in the departure line so they looked for and found her. She was in a little used hangar standing with her hands tied overhead and with an old propeller from the 1940's rolling slowly towards her. Thea was there as well tied atop a sawhorse while a man with a mask with an X on it paddled her!

Diggle, Laurel and Quentin looked at each other, the two men pulled their guns and the thugs began to fall as Laurel thought, 'Starbuck strike again!' The thugs fell and the ladies were rescued but the man with the X mask escaped.

Thea was freed and then Laurel and Diggle led her away while Quentin secured the crime scene. Kate gulped and said, "Isn't anybody going to untie me?"

The end of episode 2.


End file.
